


I was looking for someone but he found me instead

by Pinetasticapple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fallen Castiel, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinetasticapple/pseuds/Pinetasticapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble of Dean's point of view right before he finds Castiel. Set after season 8 finale. You could see it as Destiel with slash googles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was looking for someone but he found me instead

**Author's Note:**

> Still warming up here. I kind of got this from listening Bon Jovi. Because Bon Jovi rocks on occasion.
> 
> You pick me up when I fall down  
> You ring the bell before they count me out  
> If I was drowning you would part the sea  
> And risk your own life to rescue me
> 
> Thank you for loving me- Bon Jovi

Dean had lost track of the time that had passed since the event of the angels falling and his brother slowly recovering.

He was exhausted but couldn't afford to get a rest yet when there were many things to do yet. Like making sure Sammy was getting better –he seemed to remain awake for more time now- or waiting for Kevin to translate more of the Angel tablet to find a possible explanation of how the Angels had fell.

Ok, so maybe there weren't as many things to do as Dean had thought but he just wanted to keep himself busy. Anything to not come up with the subject of

"Any word from Cas?" Sam asked.

Yes, the subject of Cas. Dean was at loss of what to think about that. Because right before everything went down he had left –again- to face Metatron by himself and now there was no sign of the –fallen? –angel. Not a message or a call. Dean had started to grow anxious with each passing hour, checking his phone every fifteen minutes, just in case he had missed it.

"No" he finally replied "Nothing"

"Maybe we should try to go look for him" Sam tried again "You know that he might not be on the angels' good side for now"

Dean scoffed and took another swig of his beer but couldn't ignore Sam's opinion. If it was true then Cas would probably be in trouble, in danger.

"Dean?"

"And how do we do that?" he asked, his tone somewhat harder than he had expected "We have no idea of where he might be or even if he's in the same damn country"

Sam looked concerned at his brother. He knew he was going to walk on eggshells when it came to Cas but he believed he had given enough time to Dean to think things through, "I don't know but we can't just stay here doing nothing"

"Sam you are still in no condition to go travel across the country for—"

"Then you go" Sam cut him short "I will stay here but for crying out loud Dean, we both know you want to go look for him so go already"

Dean remained silent for a minute, five, ten until he finally sighed in exasperation and went for his keys.

"Just for a couple of hours" he groaned and walked out of the bunker; he didn't see the small grateful smile Sam gave him.

It was a stupid idea, Dean thought after a long drive. He pulled over one side of the road and walked out of the Impala to yell in frustration.

He screamed and thrashed against a tree, he paced back and forth and even shot at the tree he had just punched and kicked.

It didn't take him long but after a while he slumped against the driver's door, giving into the gravity and sitting on the dirt.

He was angry, but for what? What exact reason? That Cas had once left him? That he couldn't find his friend? That he once again had failed to help him?

"Damn it Cas" he punched the ground "We could have… I could have helped you"

More time passed but Dean didn't seem to mind. He knew he had to eventually get up and head back to the bunker, check on Sam and maybe news from Kevin, he couldn't stay on the dirt being useless. He stood up and dusted off the dirt from his jeans but then realized his keys weren't in his pocket.

"Damn" he groaned "damn, damn it"

Dean retraced his steps around the car up to the battered tree. Just when he was giving one last turn he heard the familiar chime of metal accompanied by a gruff and tired voice.

_"Hello Dean"_


End file.
